


The luckiest guy on Earth

by roccoco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Getting Together, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roccoco/pseuds/roccoco
Summary: "It's not technically lying since you will come sleepover at my house afterwards, now is it?""Fine. But I'm blaming you if anything bad happens, idiot."•Or, Oikawa reminisces about the time he and Iwaizumi sneaked out to a party during their first year, and things took an interesting turn.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	The luckiest guy on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first haikyuu fic lol  
> hope u enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!!

Oikawa Tooru could notbe luckier. Both him and his boyfriend, who he considered to be the most gorgeous man on earth—after himself, of course–, had been accepted on the same college. This meant they'd get to be roommates for four years until they could move in together for real.

Of course, there was the small threat of them breaking up, Oikawa had been hearing it since they had started dating—whenever his mother was home (which, in fact, did not happen very often), she'd remind him that highschool relationships tend to not last—, but he paid no mind to it. If Iwaizumi had been able to put up with him for the last twelve years, he was most likely to put up with him for the rest of his life.

After all, Oikawa couldn't really remember life before he met Iwa-chan.

What he _could_ remember, however, was the day they started dating.

It was the last day of their first year in Aoba Johsai, and of course, they had to celebrate their survival in high school. They had been invited to a party hosted by the volleyball captain, who had a beautiful house with a great backyard and a swimming pool, so of course, their younger selves were fascinated with the idea of being invited to such an enormous event. Nearly everyone from third-year was going, and lots of people from second-year too. Oikawa had a slight suspicion that Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were the only first-years who were invited, since they knew the captain after a whole year of being part of the team.

But, of course, Iwaizumi's overprotective mother would not let her son attend such a dangerous event, what with underage drinking, drugs, sex and all. No, the future ace knew it was impossible. He was about to decline the offer, when Oikawa replied they were both going, and winked at his best friend.

"Oi, Shittykawa, you know my mom," Iwaizumi said, once the third-years were out of earshot.

"So you send her a text right now telling her you're staying over at my place because it's the last day of school!"

"I don't like lying, Crappykaw-"

"It's not technically lying since you _will_ come sleepover at my house afterwards, now is it?"

Oikawa studied the other boy's expression as he considered the brunette's argument.

"Come on, Iwa-chan! It'll be fun! How many first-years can say they went to a third-year party?"

Iwaizumi sighed and Oikawa knew he'd won the argument.

"Fine. But I'm blaming you if anything bad happens, idiot."

"Yay! You're the best, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa squealed as he jumped on his friend for a hug.

"Oi, I said yes, now get off me before people get the wrong idea!"

Oikawa blushed at the thought but did as he was told, mumbling "Iwa-chan! So mean..." quietly. The way he felt about his friend wasn't really a secret, though he had never explicitly told him. Nevertheless, Iwaizumi had made it clear many times that he was only into girls. At least, that's what Oikawa had always assumed.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and, soon, they were leaving the school for the last time in almost three months. Oikawa yawned and stretched his arms, his shirt moving a little upwards. He thought he saw Iwaizumi blush out of the corner of his eye for a second, but decided it had probably been his imagination.

"Hey, um, I should probably just go home quickly and pick some clothes and then I'll go to your house," Iwaizumi said, "Is that okay?"

"You _do_ remember you have some clothes at my house in case you sleep over, right?"

"Oh," Iwaizumi said. No, in fact, he did not remember, as he had only left those clothes the last time he had stayed at Oikawa's house. "Right. But I don't think I left PJ's there."

"You can borrow mine, silly. Why take an extra trip?"

Iwaizumi stayed silent. He couldn't find a reason, so he kept walking by Oikawa's side until they arrived at his house.

"I'm home," the tall boy yelled at an empty house.

After receiving no response, he shrugged and entered, followed by his best friend. He walked past the living room and into the kitchen, where he found a note stuck on the refrigerator's door.

_'Tooru: I'm so sorry I have to come home in a few days, work is SO busy, but I trust you and I know you'll be able to handle it. If you feel a little lonely, tell one of your friends to come over (not lots of them though) or call me if anything happens. XOXO, mom.'_

Oikawa knew his mother had been given a raise, and he knew she was working very hard. What he did not know was that this would become a habit, and a lot of his second and third year he would spend in an empty house, with the occasional company of Iwaizumi or his friends from the team.

"Okay, my mum's not here, apparently," he told Iwaizumi, "So, we can do whatever we want! Like, sneak out to a party!"

Iwaizumi chuckled, which made Oikawa smile brightly.

"Iwa-chan, your laugh is cute."

"Shut up, Crappykawa."

"That was a compliment! How does literally _everything_ I say annoy you?"

The first thing they did was take turns to shower, as they were both sweaty from volleyball practice and smelled bad; after that, the afternoon was spent playing videogames, talking and playing more videogames. In the blink of an eye, it was time to get dressed and go to the party. 

Of course, since both of them were boys, they could change in the same room. But Iwaizumi asked to change in the bathroom, which Oikawa didn't question; he knew better than to make Iwa-chan uncomfortable. So, he undressed and dressed in more casual clothing: he changed his alien-green shirt for a dark blue button-up shirt, his sweatpants for dark grey jeans and his trainers for classic converse shoes. To add a final touch, he put his glasses on. He didn't really need them for anything besides reading and using his computer, but he thought they looked cute. 

He lay on the bed, scrolling through people's Instagram posts, liking some, commenting others, until Iwaizumi came back from the bathroom, also changed into a casual outfit. He wore a grey hoodie over a Godzilla shirt, black pants and red sneakers. Over the hoodie, he had a greenish blue jean jacket on. Oikawa had to put a lot of effort into not blushing.

"What time is it?"

 _"Time to part-ay!"_ Oikawa replied, walking out of his room flamboyantly. 

Iwaizumi just laughed and followed his best friend downstairs after grabbing both of their phones (which Oikawa was about to leave behind) and a charger that he kept in his pocket, just in case. He thought Oikawa might get cold during the night, since he wasn't even bringing a hoodie, but he didn't want to sound like a mom, so he didn't mention it.

The walk towards the party was silent. The Sun was setting over the mountains of the district of Miyagi, creating orange and purple hues on the sky and its clouds, the stars already visible on the darkest parts. It really was a beautiful sight.

Fortunately, the house wasn't too far away. Fujioka Aki, the owner and host of the party, had warned them against drinking if that was going to be their first time. It made sense, as they didn't know how the alcohol would make them feel. He didn't want his kouhais in any danger. But of course, Oikawa quickly decided that one or two drinks wouldn't do too much damage (Iwaizumi had smacked him in the back of his head for that comment).

The music was louder than normal and there was smoke everywhere. At first, Oikawa thought there was an artificial smoke machine, which was pretty damn cool in his opinion, but Iwaizumi told him that it smelled like pot, which was not cool at all. At least, that was Iwaizumi's opinion.

"Iwa-chan, I'm thirsty, I'm getting something to drink," Oikawa slurred out. "Do you want anything?"

"Uh, no, but please have some coke or water and get sober, will you?" Iwaizumi replied uncomfortably. He had drunk too, and maybe it was the alcohol messing with his system but his best friend suddenly appeared very attractive. He didn't want anything to happen that he'd regret later, so getting sober seemed like a good idea.

Oikawa returned with two cups filled with booze.

"Oi, Shittykawa, I told you to get sober, not to get us both drunker."

"Iwa-chan, why are you always so angry and mean?" Said Oikawa as he plopped himself on Iwaizumi's lap. "Though I have to admit," he paused and his voice dropped two octaves, "it's hot as fuck."

"OKAY." Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa off and stood up, embarrassment showing on his flushed cheeks. "Somebody's had enough to drink."

Oikawa looked at him from the floor and hugged his waist.

"But it's fuh-funnn!" he replied. The lower part of his mouth was trembling, and Iwaizumi sighed.

"You're freezing, aren't you?" He asked, receiving a cheeky grin for response. "Fuck you. I knew this would happen."

He took off his jacket and hoodie, and decided to give Oikawa the hoodie, which was warmer. He figured he could do with his jean jacket; even though he was cold too, dealing with a sick Oikawa was far worse than getting sick himself.

Oikawa put on the hoodie gingerly and stared at Iwaizumi, his eyes the brightest brown. Iwaizumi's gaze drifted to the floor beneath him. He sat Oikawa were he was sitting previously and told him to stay put as he searched for Fujioka-senpai in the big, messy sea of people.

After bidding his senpai goodbye and thanking him for the invitation, Iwaizumi walked back towards the place where he'd left Oikawa, partially expecting the worst (him not being there). He was pleasantly surprised, however, finding him asleep on the chair.

"Oi, Oikawa, wake up, dumb bitch," he grunted. Oikawa stirred and opened his eyes slowly.

"Iwa-chan, take me home," he pleaded, opening his arms, " _Carry_ me home."

Poor Iwaizumi was too tired to say no and decided to just do as he was told. He knew Oikawa wasn't going to walk all the way home, so he lifted him up in a piggy-back ride and left the house, the deafening music slowly decreasing its volume as they got farther and farther away. A few moments later, they were left in the early morning silence.

Iwaizumi checked the time as he neared Oikawa's house, still five or six blocks away. It had just turned three a. m., but of course, he was tired, and as light as Oikawa was for such a tall guy, he was still dead weight in his back.

"Shittykawa, you up?"

"Hm?"

"Good. You're walking all the way from here. We're only five blocks away anyway."

Iwaizumi stood up straight abruptly, making Oikawa fall off his back.

"But I was so comfy!"

" _I_ wasn't."

"Iwa-chan, you're so mean!"

Iwaizumi shivered as he remembered what Oikawa had said only minutes ago.

_“Though, I have to admit, it's hot as fuck.”_

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Did Oikawa seriously find him attractive? Was it the alcohol making him gayer than usual? Iwaizumi wasn't even sure if Oikawa was, in fact, gay. Something inside was nagging him, curiosity perhaps. He _needed_ to know, to be sure.

He felt his body tense as Oikawa laid his head on his shoulder while they walked. His soft brown hair brushed his neck and he could feel the soft beating of his heart on his back. His own hand surprised him when he found he was grabbing Oikawa's; he hadn't even thought of it. _Maybe_ he was a little bit tipsy, but Iwaizumi enjoyed the closeness he was sharing with the setter.

They walked the remaining four blocks hand in hand until they reached Oikawa's house. As soon as they did, Iwaizumi sat his best friend down and made him drink three cups of water, then forced him to go to the bathroom and have another cup of water. Of course, he also had some water himself, but he wasn't as drunk as Oikawa and he knew it.

Soon enough, Oikawa was back to his normal—though ‘normal’ was the last word Iwaizumi would use to describe the setter—self.

"You're a good friend, Iwa-chan," Oikawa stated, breaking the comfortable silence that had been formed after they had both sobered up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You took good care of me today."

"I really am amazing, aren't I?" Iwaizumi said, enjoying being praised by the generally arrogant boy.

"I almost kinda wish you were my boyfriend," Oikawa muttered, his eyes filling with hope.

"Same," Iwaizumi replied without thinking.

"I'd be the luckiest guy on Earth." Oikawa didn't know how he was suddenly unafraid of saying things, suddenly corageous enough to admit his feelings and not care if they weren't corresponded. "It's really a shame you're only into girls."

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa's face. He was staring at the floor, regretting the moment he started talking, he knew it. He didn't understand how his friend could be so goddamn cute sometimes, this being one of those times. He was so tired that he didn't have the energy to care about Oikawa's reaction when he bent down and kissed him.

"Oi, Shittykawa," he called afterwards, "Who told you I'm only into girls? Because they were wrong. I'm into you."

Oikawa's face flushed brighter than Hinata Shoyo's hair. Never in his life would he have dreamed of this moment, and even if he had, he never would have considered it to be possible. Iwaizumi liked him. He liked him, really, he wasn't dreaming.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck as he kissed him again, more passionately, wrapping his legs around his waist. Iwaizumi lifted him up and made his way for Oikawa's bedroom, plopping down on his bed, kissing him more.

"I also kinda wish you were my boyfriend, Shittykawa," he said after the long, heated kiss.

Oikawa stayed silent for a second, smiling in a moment of utter bliss.

"I really am the luckiest guy in the world."

Iwaizumi hugged his now boyfriend, and the latter wrapped his body around him like a koala. Neither of them could feel any happier at the moment, but they couldn't feel more tired either, so, cuddling like that, they fell asleep fairly quickly, with the occasional peck Oikawa would give to Iwaizumi's cheek, as he couldn't reach his lips in the position he was.

Third-year Oikawa Tooru smiled as he remembered the whole story, but jumped at the sudden sound of the bell ringing. He wondered who it could be, since it was an average Sunday afternoon without plans. It dawned on him when he opened the door.

"Ready for the most boring documentary ever?" his boyfriend asked when Oikawa let him in.

"Please," he replied non-chalantly, "With you, anything can be fun."

He took Iwaizumi by the neck of his shirt, kissed him heatedly and took off his hoodie, placing one hand under his shirt. They lay on the couch and made out for a small while there, but Iwaizumi knew better than to continue.

"Oi, Crappykawa, I hate to ruin the mood but we _do_ have to watch this so we understand history, remember?"

Oikawa gruntled and sighed, knowing Iwaizumi was right. They went to Oikawa's bed and cuddled there as they pressed play on the boring history documentary.

They both thought they were the luckiest guys on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> the end!!!!  
> comments n kudos literally make my day so if you could leave some i would be forever grateful lol.  
> i have more haikyuu content so u can check out my profile if you liked my writing style :) if you don't want to,, well that's fine too.


End file.
